Random Meiling x Sakuya
by TouhouLoveStories
Summary: This is just a random Meiling x Sakuya FanFiction I decided to write. Also, it's rated T because of language. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project or anything else mentioned in this story (Mario Kart).**

** This is just a random Meiling x Sakuya FanFiction. I hope you like it!**

Sakuya sighed when she saw that Meiling, the gate-guard of the Scarlet Devil Mansion was asleep. _Again. _

"China! Wake up!" Sakuya yelled into the redhead's ear. Meiling didn't wake up. Instead, she slumped over, and fell onto the ground. _Idiot, _Sakuya thought to herself. Then she walked over to Meiling and pulled her up. Sakuya took one of her knives out and plunged it into the back of Meiling's head, but when Meiling started to come to, she pulled it back out again.

"Wha? Oh, hey Sakuya. I had a dream about you, and Patchouli, and Remilia, and Flandre, and Marisa, and-" Meiling was then cut off by and evil glare from Sakuya.

"So, you were having a dream, eh? Did it have something to do with FALLING ASLEEP ON THE JOB?" Sakuya asked Meiling, threatening to stab her. She loved it when Meiling got this cute "I didn't do it!" look on her face whenever Sakuya scolded her.

Meiling put on her "I didn't do it!" look, blushing. "Oh, I meant, well...you see...uh...I DIDN'T FALL ASLEEP! What are you talking about? I didn't do anything, I mean, I guess I kind of just zoned out, you know, and I-" Meiling was cut off by a few laughs from Sakuya. Sakuya couldn't help herself. Meiling was just too cute to her!

"Oh, Meiling," Sakuya giggled. Then she caught herself. She used Meiling's real name! "Uh...I mean...CHINA! GET BACK ON THE JOB OR I WILL...uh..." Sakuya trailed off. What would she do?

"Or you'll what?" Meiling asked innocently. She was looking at Sakuya curiously.

"Or I'll...I'll fire you!"

"No you won't. You're just saying that," Meiling said to Sakuya knowingly.

"I'll stab you!"

"You've already done that," Meiling said in a bored tone. "Can't you do something different for a change?" Meiling pleaded.

Sakuya stared at the redhead, shocked that Meiling was talking to her that way. "I'll...um..." Sakuya was lost. She always just stabbed Meiling in the head, yelled at her, or threatened to fire her. It was always the same, and Meiling was always going to expect the same unless Sakuya changed the punishment.

"You'll what?" Meiling asked the silver-haired girl once more.

Sakuya giggled evilly. "You'll see," she told the redhead. Then Sakuya turned on her heel and went inside the mansion.

"CHINA! WAKE UP!" Sakuya stabbed the redhead in the head for the first time that morning. Meiling woke up once more and looked at Sakuya drowsily.

"Hey Sakuya. Have you decided how to punish me yet?" Meiling asked the maid.

"Yeah, I have. China, you will meet me outside in the garden at midnight. Tonight. And, you will also make tea for us as well, and if it's not good, then next time I catch you sleeping, you'll get a different punishment," Sakuya answered.

Meiling giggled like a little girl.

"What?" Sakuya asked the Chinese girl, trying to keep her cool.

"Sounds like a date to me," Meiling muttered quietly, so quiet that Sakuya wasn't even sure that she had heard it.

"OH YOU IDIOT!" Sakuya screamed, which caused some birds to fly out of a bunch of trees in the garden. They flew away very quickly overhead. Sakuya hoped they wouldn't poop while they were flying. "Ha...ha...I mean, no, it's not...a...date..." Sakuya trailed off.

"Well, if it is, I'll be there," Meiling nodded, her hat bobbing along with her head.

Sakuya blushed. "Well, I mean, if you want to call it a date, I don't mind..."

Meiling giggled again. "Sakuya, if you like me that way, then you gotta tell me, or else. Cause, you're a human and all...and I'm a youkai, and I will live longer than you. Unless you went to Patchouli or Eirin to become immortal, then you would probably have to confess to me while you're still young," Meiling observed. She giggled. "But of course, you wouldn't go become immortal right now, would you?"

When she heard no reply, Meiling looked up. Sakuya was gone.

_Damn it! Where'd she-oh wait. She totally went to go see Patchouli. _Meiling desperately wanted to follow her, but she had a job to do, and that was guarding the mansion. _Damn it! I need an excuse to go inside... _Meiling suddenly saw Tenshi passing by. "Hey, Tenshi!" Meiling called to the girl. Tenshi had never passed by the mansion before...

"Oh, hey Meiling!" Tenshi replied. She walked up to the Chinese gate guard. "What's up?"

"You used my real name!" Meiling said, tearing up in joy.

"Uh...that's your name, right? Anyway, what's up?"

"I need a distraction so I can get into the mansion. Could you please make it rain extremely hard until 9:00 PM?" Meiling asked Tenshi.

Tenshi shrugged. "Sure. But you'll owe me a favor," Tenshi warned.

Meiling smiled. "Thank you so much!"

Tenshi nodded. "No problem. I suggest you start heading into the mansion. Things are about to get messy," she told Meiling.

Meiling obeyed, and started heading inside the mansion. As soon as Meiling opened the mansion door, Gensokyo was hit by a massive storm, filled with all types of weather.

Meiling slammed the door behind her because the weather was really that rough. "Phew!" Meiling said to herself. She immediately went to Patchouli's library, where she found Patchouli performing magical spells on Sakuya.

Meiling ran to the scene and stopped in front of Sakuya. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Meiling yelled at Sakuya, shaking the girl in front of her.

"I'm becoming immortal, just like you suggested. I'm not going to have all the time in the world to confess to you, so I just went and got some more time. Now, I will live forever!" Sakuya cheered.

Meiling put a hand to her forehead. How many drugs was this girl on? "God damn you, Patchouli."

"Hey, it's not my fault! She came and asked!" Patchouli exclaimed, putting up her hands in defense.

"No, god damn you! You spilled tea all over your fucking desk, and look who's going to have to clean it up! Sakuya! You just created more work for her," Meiling screamed.

Patchouli looked at her desk, which was covered in tea. "I didn't make that mess. Who the hell did that?" Patchouli claimed.

Meiling looked around, searching for a culprit. Then the mansion shook from all the rain and thunder outside. "Oh. It was just the weather. Sorry, Patchouli."

"It's fine. But why are _you _yelling at me? It's not like you have to clean up the mess. That's Sakuya's job. I've just never heard you stick up for her. Then again, you're not always in the mansion," Patchouli told Meiling.

Meiling and Sakuya were both blushing. "Well...you know...just sticking up for an old friend of mine!" Meiling replied.

"Are you sure? Seems like-KOAKUMA, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU PUTTING THOSE OVER THERE? THAT'S THE FANTASY SECTION, YET IT'S NONFICTION!-Anyway, but it seems like you and Sakuya," Patchouli paused, making Meiling gulp, "are in _love." _

"What? We're not it love! Wait, are we? No, that's not possible, not possible at all! Why would you think something like that? Hey, wait, we're talking at the same time! This is so weird! STOP COPYING ME! NO, YOU STOP COPYING ME!" Sakuya and Meiling said in unison.

Patchouli chuckled. "Looks like love to me. Sakuya, don't you and Meiling both have work to do?"

"It's raining extremely hard outside!" Meiling told the mage.

"I've done all of my chores," Sakuya replied.

"Well then, please get out of my library. I have some research to do. Why don't you two go find a private place to kiss?" Patchouli told them.

"NO! WE'RE NOT IN LOVE! And we'll get out," Sakuya and Meiling said at the same time once more.

"OH MY GOD! What is wrong with that girl's feet?" Sakuya screamed, pointing at the computer screen.

"I know, right? Come on, kick her ass!" Meiling said, swerving to the right side of the screen.

They were both playing Touhou Imperishable Night. And they were both on the first level. The mansion had only three computers: one in the library, and two of them in the game room.

"HA! GRAZE THIS!" Sakuya screamed at the computer, activating her spell card. She and Meiling were both the character Sakuya.

"HELL YEAH! I beat the first level, finally! But I used all of my continues...shoot. Oh well," Meiling sighed and was immediately killed in the next level. So was Sakuya.

"UGH! GOD DAMN IT!" Sakuya screamed.

Remilia entered the room with Flandre following. "A WILD REMILIA AND FLANDRE HAVE APPEARED! WHAT DO YOU DO: FIGHT OR FLEE?" Flandre said randomly behind Remilia.

"Why are you two playing Imperishable Night? It's 9:00 PM, and you should both be working. Let me guess: Meiling is playing Imperishable Night because it's pouring outside, and Sakuya finished all her chores, so she's playing Imperishable Night. But why Imperishable Night?" Remilia interrogated the two girls. They had started over, but then got killed again, even though they were on easy mode.

They both got up from the computers. "Cause we started with EoSD and beat it and then we beat PCB, so we have to play the eighth one," Sakuya explained, yawning.

"And when did you start playing?" Meiling and Sakuya looked at each other. "Um...um...UMMMMM...10:00 AM?" They both said at the same time.

"Are you telling me," Flandre began slowly, "that it took you 11 hours _straight, _no interruptions, to beat _two _Touhou games? And you played in _easy mode? _ARE YOU SERIOUS? Here, let me and Remi show you how it's done," Flandre said, cracking her knuckles. She and Remilia took a seat in front of one of the computers each. "Do lunatic, Remi."

**-1 hour later-**

"And that is how you beat all the Touhou games! 1-14! In lunatic-hey, they fell asleep!" Flandre pouted, pointing at Meiling and Sakuya.

"Eh, let em rest. They've had a long day. Besides, it's time for us to go hunting," Remilia said excitedly.

Flandre looked back at Meiling and Sakuya, all snuggled up together. Sakuya was resting her head on Meiling's shoulder and Meiling had her head tilting over Sakuya's. "You're right. Just look at them! Aren't they just ADORABLE together? How long do you think it'll be until they start all the dating crap? Gosh, it's been a while since love has sprouted within the mansion!" Flandre gushed.

"I know, right? Let's go hunting now. I'm ready for some rabbit blood!" Remilia said enthusiastically, licking her lips. "Unless it's still pouring. Then we'll just eat some leftovers from that weird Chinese restaurant that Meiling and Sakuya like so much." Remilia pulled open a curtain. There was no more rain. "Let's go!"

When Sakuya woke up, the first thing she saw was Meiling's face pressed up against her own. Apparently, they had both fallen asleep on the floor in the game room. _WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? I fell asleep! But not by myself, I FELL ASLEEP WITH MEILING! OH NO! If Patchouli sees, what is she going to think?_

Sakuya looked at a clock hanging on the wall. _Oh, it's 11:50 PM. Patchouli is normally asleep by now, _Sakuya thought to herself, sighing in relief. Secretly, she loved being this close to Meiling. She loved the way Meiling was breathing directly on her face as well. She loved the way Meiling's breath smelled. It smelled a lot like mint. _DAMN IT! Did she eat one of the peppermint cakes I randomly made? Oh well..._

Sakuya suddenly felt the urge to kiss Meiling. _She won't know I did it cause she won't wake up! Or will she... _Sakuya thought to herself. _OH WELL! I'm willing to take the risk. Besides, I'm immortal now, so I don't have to worry about dying! Wait, why would I die if Meiling woke up! BE MORE SENSIBLE, IZAYOI! _Sakuya yelled at herself in her head.

Sakuya inched closer to Meiling and wrapped and arm around the Chinese girl. First, she looked around the room one more time to make sure that nobody else was in the room. Then she pulled herself as close as possible to Meiling and then began to kiss the redhead fiercely. Sakuya didn't expect Meiling to wake up and start kissing her back though.

Because that's what happened.

"MEILING!" Sakuya yelped in shock, pulling away. Sakuya jumped up from the floor and looked down at Meiling. "Th-this isn't what it looks like! I...uh...uh...UHHHHHHHHHH...UMMMMMMMMM! I JUST WOKE UP, AND YOU WERE KISSING ME! Yeah, that's it! That's totally what happened...haha...shit, you don't believe me," Sakuya told Meiling, blushing furiously.

Meiling laughed, and then stood up as well. "Hmmm...let me guess. I was sleeping innocently and you just felt the urge to kiss me. Is that what happened?"

Sakuya nodded.

The clock then chimed 12:00. Sakuya watched Meiling looked up at it. "Well! Looks like you and I have a date to go on, don't we?" Meiling observed.

"Uh...yeah, we do. Meiling, do you mind if we just eat leftovers from the Chinese place instead of having tea outside? The weather was pretty rough today, so I figured we should stay inside until tomorrow," Sakuya questioned Meiling.

"Ah, you've decided to stop calling me China, eh? And yes, I think we should just eat leftovers tonight. I'm not in the mood for tea. Besides, I could still get my punishment. I'll have to warm up the leftovers," Meiling responded, and then went into the kitchen to warm up the leftovers. Sakuya followed, and then took a seat at the dining room table while Meiling warmed up the food in the kitchen. Sakuya heard a lot of beeping sounds from the microwave, and then, FINALLY, Meiling came into the dining room with the food.

"What took ya?" Sakuya asked the Chinese girl, shoving as many noodles as possible into her mouth.

"Well, I accidentally hit the popcorn sensor button, and then it wouldn't turn off, so I hit the take-out food button, but it still kept going, and soon the food was almost burnt, so I-"

"OKAY! I get the point! You wouldn't stop pressing buttons. But, hey, this actually is the prefect temperature. Nice job, Meiling," Sakuya praised the Chinese girl.

Meiling smiled. "Eh, no big deal. Besides, this is my punishment, isn't it?"

Sakuya sighed. "The truth is, I kind of just wanted to sit down and talk to you about stuff, you know? I wouldn't really consider it a punishment anymore."

"More like a date," Meiling agreed.

"I DIDN'T SAY-"

"Oh, but you're trying to hide it," Meiling giggled.

Sakuya gave up. "Fine, we're on a date."

"That's more like it!" Meiling shoved a whole thing of sushi in her mouth and started to chew it. Sushi fell EVERYWHERE.

"Shit, stop making a mess!" Sakuya exclaimed. "I'll have to clean it up!"

"Nom yoif yon't," Meiling said, the sushi muffling her words.

"Oh yeah. You'll have to clean it up."

Meiling nodded and then swallowed. "I just wanted to see if the sushi would fit in my mouth."

Sakuya laughed. Soon, Meiling was laughing as well. Then Sakuya broke out some beer and they both got drunk.

"Heeeeeeeeyyy Sayuka," Meiling said, obviously drunk.

"Wat, Meilingong?" Sakuya slurred. The beer had taken over her speech.

"I lurve you," Meiling said.

"I lurvew you too."

"Hey sakuya, wanna go have _fun?" _ The redhead asked the silver-haired girl.

"Yaaasssss. What kin of fuon?"

"Teh kind o fun wear you go to bed," Meiling answered, smirking.

"okaay."

"HOLY FUCKING HELL! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN HERE?" Remilia screamed, pointing at Meiling and Sakuya. They were both naked. Sakuya was lying on top on Meiling, their lips pressing together.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! THEY HAD-" Remilia slapped a hand over her little sister's mouth.

"Don't. Say. A. Word. If Patchy hears about this, then it'll spread all over the mansion, and then that pesky tengu will find out! Here, help me get them to Sakuya's room," Remilia whispered. She picked up Sakuya, trying to ignore the fact that she was naked. Remilia rounded a corner in the hallway and ran up the staircase, turning another corner and then opening the door to Sakuya's room. She laid Sakuya down on the bed and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was only 4:00 AM.

_Phew! _Remilia thought to herself. Then she ran back into the kitchen to help Flandre with Meiling.

"Oh my god," Flandre breathed, dragging a naked Meiling across the floor. Meiling wasn't even out of the kitchen yet. "When did she get so damn heavy?"

"Don't know. I'll help you with her head." Remilia picked up Meiling's head, and the two sisters managed to carry Meiling all the way up to Sakuya's room. Luckily, Sakuya was still asleep, and the door was open too, so the two vampires had no trouble with putting Meiling in bed with Sakuya. When Meiling was dropped onto the bed, Sakuya snuggled up to the redhead and Meiling wrapped her arms around her. The two were still asleep.

"Now what?" Flandre whispered to her big sister.

"We've gotta get their clothes."

The two sisters gathered up Meiling and Sakuya's clothing and put the in the laundry room. _Thank god Sakuya does the laundry. Otherwise, someone else could end up finding out._

"Cool," Flandre said when they were done. "Now what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Let's go play Mario Kart. I bet I could beat you at every round!" Remilia answered.

"Nuh-uh. I'm better than you at Mario Kart," Flandre protested.

"We'll see."

The next morning, Meiling woke with a start. She opened up her eyes and the first thing she saw was Sakuya's silver hair. It was still braided and everything. Meiling ran her hand through Sakuya's hair. It was like silk under her fingers.

_I wonder what her hair looks like when it's down..._ Meiling wondered to herself. She rolled Sakuya over so her face was facing the ceiling and Meiling undid Sakuya's braids. As she did so, she noticed that she and Sakuya were both naked. _HOLY SHIT! What did Sakuya and I do last night? Oh yeah...we got drunk, naked, and...yeah..._

Sakuya's hair fell freely down and around her shoulders. It was short, yes, but beautiful. Meiling had never seen Sakuya's hair down before. She set aside the green bows that Sakuya normally wore to keep her braids in tact.

_She's just so beautiful, _Meiling thought. _God I love her._

"Uhn..." Sakuya moaned in her sleep. She reached for Meiling's hand, still asleep.

"Shh...it's okay, I'm here," Meiling said to the unconscious silver-haired girl that was laying in front of her. She took Sakuya's hand in her own and then looked at a clock hanging on the wall. It was only 5:00 in the morning, and their shifts started at 7:00. _Plenty of time to talk to Sakuya, _Meiling thought to herself. Then she decided to shake the silver-haired girl awake.

"Sakuya. Sakuya, wake up, it's morning," Meiling whispered into Sakuya's ear.

Sakuya's eyes flashed open. At first, she looked confused, as if she didn't know why she and Meiling were in her room. Naked.

"Oh, good morning, Meiling. Is it time to start our shifts yet?" The maid asked the gate-guard.

Meiling shook her head. "Nope. See, it's still dark outside. I was wondering if you wanted to talk," Meiling told Sakuya.

Sakuya yawned. "About what?"

"Last night. And a whole bunch of other stuff, too," Meiling answered.

"Fire away," Sakuya said sleepily. It was close to pitch black in Sakuya's room, since the door was closed. Moonlight shone through the window though, so that provided a small amount of light.

"So, Sakuya. Last night. I enjoyed that, did you?" Meiling asked the silver-haired girl.

"Oh yes, I did. I hope we can do it again sometime."

"You're so good with your tongue," Meiling said, blushing.

Sakuya blushed as well. "Thanks."

"Oh, and also, uh...Sakuya, we need to..."

"What?"

"We need to..." Meiling trailed off again, unable to finish her sentence.

"What do we need to do? Come on, don't be afraid, it's just me."

"I LOVE YOU SAKUYA IZAYOI! I do, I love you, you're my favorite person! I love your eyes, and your hair, and your-AH! I just love everything about you! Oh, I do, I do, I do, I love you!" Meiling blurted out.

Sakuya just sat there in the dark, naked, with a look of shock on her face. She knew Meiling love her, but for some reason, she couldn't comprehend what Meiling had just said. Meiling had spoke with such passion for her that it made her heart ache.

Meiling gasped when she saw Sakuya. She had made the silver-haired girl cry. _Oh no! What did I say? Shit, what did I say that made her-oh. _Meiling suddenly realized that nobody had never told Sakuya this before.

"Sakuya..." Meiling whispered. She leaned forward and kissed both of Sakuya's closed eyelids, and then moved down to Sakuya's lips, where she began to kiss the maid passionately, savoring the taste of Sakuya's mouth on her tongue. She loved the way Sakuya kissed. The maid was so delicate, yet she was able to kiss so perfectly, and with such force.

"Oh, Meiling," Sakuya whispered in the darkness. "I love you too."


End file.
